The present invention relates to flood protection devices for motor vehicles and more particularly to flexible covers that can be folded over motor vehicles and sealed against the entrance of water, mud and debris. The apparatus of the present invention includes a floatable and baffled vent tube that opens into the cover for venting air within a protective cover while at the same time preventing the entrance of water, mud and debris. Bumpers are also provided to protect fixtures attached to motor vehicles, such as rear view mirrors and hood ornaments, against damage from floating objects being driven along by flood waters.
Flood waters and the mud and debris carried along therewith often do extensive damage not only to the exteriors of motor vehicles but also to passenger compartments, trunks, engines, transmissions, bearings, steering mechanisms and other operating parts. While some floods occur suddenly and unexpectedly, flood conditions are often forseen and flood warnings are often given. It is therefore desirable in flood prone areas to have a reliable and quickly deployable protective apparatus for use with motor vehicles when flooding is expected.
Flood protection devices are known in the prior, as shown by U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,523 issued on May 20, 1975 to Brian S. Allen, which shows a compact and quickly deployable cover for a motorcycle or motorbike.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,535 issued on Feb. 16, 1982 to Daniel S. Battle shows a flood protection apparatus comprising a unitary flexible container having an orifice at the top for receiving a motor vehicle therein and a draw string for constricting the orifice after the vehicle is placed in the container.